The Journal Of Ally Dawson
by anywhosen
Summary: Fine. I'll let YOU touch my book. Just no one else.
1. Chapter 1

April First

5:43 pm

Earlier, Trish introduced me to a boy. Which is weird, because Trish never really does anything nice like that. Maybe it was just an accident.

…Actually, I am pretty sure (like 96% sure) that it was an accident now that I think about it.

Well, anyways, Trish introduced me to a new boy. He's not actually new… he's been in my math class for two years in a row now… but he's new to me. No, that's not really true either. He's new to my life; new to actually acknowledging me. He and I hang out with different people. We're total opposites. I see why we don't talk ever. I don't like his friends really, except for Dez. He's alright. A little strange, but he's alright.

Anyways, even if I don't like his friends, Trish likes Dez, and Dez likes Austin. So somehow, since Trish likes me too, we all ended up mutually hanging out. I'm still not sure why we actually ended up all spending time together. I'm not sure why we all agreed to hang out for so long. It just sort of happened. And it was surprisingly really super fun. I never would have expected that.

Oh, I don't think I said this earlier; his name is Austin. Austin Moon. No wait I did write that. But that's okay. I like the name Austin. It reminds me of Texas. I just don't like that it's HIS name.

Right when I met Austin, I realized why we were so different: He needed to be the center of attention, and I would like anything besides attention. (Well, a little would be nice.) Austin talked everyone's ears off the whole 5 hours. I wanted to talk too! Except I didn't. I was shy, like usual, and when I DID say something, it was something REALLY stupid. I just could not seem to form words today. But I got a laugh out of everyone once, so that was good, right?

We all sat around and ate nachos for a while in the food court. I'm pretty sure Dez actually put some down his pants, but I'm still determining whether it's something to bring up. I should ask Trish; she's closer friends with him than I am. Even if she won't admit it.

We were all walking around the mall, and when it was time for me to get back to work, Austin yelled, "YOU WORK AT SONIC BOOM?!" Before I could answer, Austin ran into the store like a kid in a candy shop. It was actually kind of adorable. So then I told him how my dad owns it and he went CRAZY! He started playing every single instrument and broke guitar strings and tore drums off of the wall to create his own drum set.

He went TOO crazy.

So I told him to stop.

And he did.

I felt terrible; he looked like a sad little puppy that had just been scolded when he cleaned up what he had been doing.

It just made me mad! You should treat instruments with respect and love and care and NOT like a toy!

Austin isn't that smart though.

But I still felt bad.

He said sorry and left the store afterwards and I heard him mutter out, "bye Ally," as he slumped away with Dez and Trish. Then I had to clean up all the instruments AGAIN because he put them all in the wrong places.

The whole time I was cleaning, I had that stupid song Austin randomly made up while destroying the store stuck in my head. It's catchy, but the lyrics don't make any sense. They don't even rhyme! But I do have to say, to my surprise, Austin's voice was incredible. It was really, truly, fantastic. I like Austin's voice.

But I dislike that it's HIS voice.

I dislike that he made the store messy.

I dislike that his lack of organizational skills ended up making me clean up after him.

I dislike his stupidly catchy nonsense song.

And I really, really, really, really, really, dislike this boy called Austin Moon.

* * *

April First

11:39 pm

Do you think Austin will acknowledge me tomorrow at school? Or do you think he'll be rude (like always) and just sit there, not even bothering to make eye contact with anyone else besides his own friends?

Am I his friend now?

Do people like Austin become friends with people like me?

No, no they don't. And GOOD. Because I don't want to be his friend.

Why am I even still up?

More importantly, why is THIS keeping me up? It's really silly.

… Goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

April Second

3:37 pm

Well… that was strange.

The school day just ended, literally JUST ended two minutes ago. I'm sitting on the bus writing this. And boy, it's been a strange day.

Austin acknowledged me, which was completely shocking.

Math class was, to say the least, interesting. I sit behind Austin by two seats. When I was coming into class, I made eye contact with him. And he smiled, waved, and said, "hey Ally!" I never would have thought that Austin would do that, especially with all of his friends looking at him like he was crazy. So I said "hey" back to him and I proceeded to my seat.

So the rest of the class I sat in complete shock. I couldn't even do my bell work questions! Those are always so easy to me. I must have been SUPER surprised. I don't know why else I would do so bad at a subject I'm normally pretty good at.

At lunch, Trish and I grabbed our food through the lunch line, and sat down at our usual spot, kind of by the side of the lunchroom, next to the giant windows. Then all of a sudden, I hear, "what is the point of lettuce anyways?" It was Dez, of course. For the first time, ever, Dez sat with Trish and I at lunch. We had a strange conversation. But it was interesting. And I don't think any of the conversations between Trish and I were that hilarious. So it was alright. Dez is alright.

Then, out of the blue, Dez says "Austin's still eating with his friends. That's weird," and I almost choked on my sandwich. I didn't even know Austin was in our lunch! Why would he come over here anyways? Did Dez tell him to come over? I never asked so I guess I'll never know.

Dez and Trish and I talked for a long time and finally I was done eating, so I went to throw my tray away. I bet you can guess what happened.

I ran into Austin.

No, literally I RAN into him.

I smacked right into him and all the stuff on our trays went FLYING. And so did we. We were sprawled out on the floor, in front of the whole cafeteria.

Everyone was staring. And laughing.

The rest was kind of fuzzy, but I remember picking up all of my trash quickly and throwing it in the garbage and the next thing I know I'm sitting in a bathroom stall by myself. I was so embarrassed. And all of those people looking at me? Not my cup of tea.

Unfortunately, I had one more class period to get through. Luckily today in English, Mrs. Jefferson gave us a reading day. So the whole class sat in silence reading, while I hid behind my reading book in shame.

Trish didn't come even look for me. I guess it's possible that she didn't see it, but I doubt it. It caused a pretty big scene.

HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID.

I'm smarter than that.

It seems like every time I do something dumb, I'm with Austin.

Austin Moon makes me dumb.

I dislike Austin Moon. So so so much.

* * *

April Second

9:04 pm

Today only continues to get stranger.

Right before dinner time, I got a visit from an unwanted visitor.

That's right, AUSTIN.

But I guess he was there for good intentions. He apologized to me. Which was surprising. He looked at me with little begging puppy eyes and asked me to forgive him. He said that it was his fault for running into me near the garbage can.

I didn't think so. Maybe he just wanted me to not think he was a jerk or whatever. It was my fault, but it was nice for him to pretend.

Then I said sorry, and he smiled and said that he had to go work on something, and tripped over the stairs on his way out.

Dumb little puppy Austin Moon.


	3. Chapter 3

April 5

10:40 AM

It's been awhile.

I've been working a music camp at sonic boom every day after school, so I have a limited amount of time to write. Which is really upsetting. I just love to write.

But today, I brought my book to school. I'm sitting here in math class, and we were asked to partner up. And you'll NEVER guess what happened…

AUSTIN ASKED ME TO BE HIS PARTNER.

Okay, I'm sure you could have guessed that. And the reason he probably asked was because I'm sort of good at math. I have an A in the class at least. But it doesn't matter. He left his friends for me, out of everyone else in the whole entire class. Austin Moon wanted me, Ally Dawson, to be his partner on a math assignment.

When he asked me, I was super shocked. I dropped my pencil, and then he laughed and called me "butterfingers." I didn't take that as a compliment… Maybe I should have? Was that a cute little tease? No because Austin would never flirt with me. Just like I would never flirt with him.

Anyways, we sat down on the table across from each other and started working. We had to solve simple things like solving quadratic equations and other things we had been learning for the past week. But I just could not remember anything. And I started freaking out. I didn't know why I couldn't remember! I normally did so well in math!

So Austin decided to tell me stories to calm me down.

I learned all about why he lives in Miami, and I also learned that he wants to be a hit singer. I wish I could have the courage to do that. Austin seems perfect for that job.

He told me this one time how Dez created a pair of pants made entirely out of bologna and wore them around the mall until a dog started eating the very bottom of them. I was laughing so hard that I started snorting!

Austin is really funny. I see why all of his friends love him.

Austin kept asking me for the answers on the assignment. So I gave them to me. He just gave me a look every single time he asked and I HAD to give it to him! He looked up from his paper and flipped his hair out of his face, to show his big brown eyes, and asked with the sweetest voice. It was like he had me in a trance or something.

I was completely mesmerized.

Maybe Austin Moon isn't that bad.

Oh gosh I gotta go Mrs. Johnson is coming. I'll write later I promise!

* * *

April 5

10:48 AM

Austin and I failed the assignment.

My grade is now a B+ in the class.

We have to redo it.

Separately.

Austin just gave our teacher puppy dog eyes and she is giving him extra credit too, but no, not me, because I "should know better."

I am never ever working with Austin Moon with anything ever again.

* * *

April 5

8:13 PM

I wish I could write a letter to Austin. If I did, it would probably go like this:

Dear Austin,

To say the least, you really make me angry. There's a reason why we never ever talked before. You are like winter, and I'm like summer. The seasons don't work well together. They never did. And they never will. They're polar opposites and that's what we are. Opposite. You make me angry. And I was starting to think you were a cool guy.

From,

Ally.

PS: No matter how many times you act like a puppy dog, I will always be a cat person.


End file.
